


Morty Smith is no longer just a Pretty Face

by Pinkinsweats



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealous Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkinsweats/pseuds/Pinkinsweats
Summary: Miami Morty wishes his pretend relationship with  his Rick were true.





	1. Razzle Dazzle his Way into his Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You mean pretend you aren’t fucking me and everyone else in here?”
> 
> “M-M-Morty! Be discreet, w-we don’t know if someone could hear us…”

Light and sound morphed the bodies of various Rick and Mortys, they shook in ecstasy and danced over the booming music.

That night _Rick's_ was the place to go. Every important Rick had attended with or without their escort of Mortys, and those not present wished they could get their hands on an invitation.

It was the best the Citadel of Rick's had to offer to the old and the young.

Behind the stage curtain, a pair of glossy lips smacked against a popsicle. The owner of said lips was the star tonight, and he was pleased by the audience.

He knew almost every face bellow the stage, regulars mostly. Some were even part of his fan club. 

Morty licked his lips in anticipation. Tonight, would be his, no doubt crossed his mind. He had been practicing his moves for weeks in advance to this night.

 

The music lowered and the lights dimmed, and so a deep well-mannered voice announced himself over the speakers.

"Gents, I-I'm proud to p-present our rising star on this very stage. Get ready to- prepare to be dazzled by his lip-gloss and ogle the universe of his body. Let me give you the unique... Miami Beach Morty!"

 Every dancer hollered or screamed in anticipation. A few Ricks made obscene gestures as they laughed, yet their eyes where set above the stage, expectant.

 

A rock song played at first as the lights swiped the stage in circles, until they centered their spotlight on the center of the curtain.

 The drums pulsed as a bronzed sensuous leg became visible, slowly circling before leaping in the air, followed by none other than Miami Beach Morty.

The crowd went crazy over him, Morty could sense it in the way they stared after him, as he rhythmically moved to the pace of music, making his way to the middle of the stage.

He wanted all eyes on him.

Morty began by slowly opening his legs, then he blew a kiss to one particularly exited Rick.

He needed all eyes on him.

He lowered to the floor, rolled over his stomach and winked at the audience as he flexed his legs behind him.

He would be immortalized in every present Rick's wet dreams. He would make sure of that.

 

 

The audience cheered as the pulsating lights became brighter as the dancer exited the stage.

 A smug grin adorned Miami Morty's flushed face as he made his way to the changing room. As soon as he entered, the other four Mortys greeted him with admiration, some even hugged him in appreciation.

"Y-You were a-amazing out there. W-Wow. I wish I-I knew how to move my body that w-way." A cowboy dressed Morty was chatting at Miami Morty's side.

Another Morty came nearer, adjusting his too large glasses as he said, "I-It isn't just the body, it's you’re a-attitude. Y-You looked like you owned the stage."

Then, a very timid and tremulous Morty whispered as he held Miami Morty’s hand, "We are s-so grateful."

Miami Morty looked over their faces and sighed in content. "Yes, tonight was an outstanding night, even for me. But we must not lose sight of the party yet, okay everybody? Now… whose next on stage?"

A Morty with glitter all over his chest was finishing applying powder as he raised his hand.

"Okay, okay.  Good luck, unicorn lover Morty, leave them screaming for more!"

 

Miami Beach Morty took a sit in front of a wall mirror illuminated by various lightbulbs, as he refreshed his lip-gloss.

His sun-kissed hairlocks looked a bit disheveled, so he called for the Morty with glasses. He wouldn't let any other Morty touch his hair.

That's when the shy Morty from before came closer to him and asked in his tiny voice if maybe Miami Morty would like something to drink. 

Miami Morty raised his hand and signaled for the shy boy to come even closer.

"Sweetie, I would much prefer your company." Miami Morty made to grab the other's hand as he asked. "Are you nervous about your upcoming presentation?"

Shy Morty darted his eyes away in a bad attempt to elude the scrutiny of Miami Morty, but the tremble of his hand betrayed him. In time, the pressure was too much to bare.

"Yes..." admitted Shy Morty.

"Sweetie, all you need is a glass of my personal orange juice, it'll give you the boost you need."

"B-But-"

"If it makes you feel better I'll be off-stage looking out for you, sweetie."

"…R-Really?"

"Yeah."

The Morty with Glasses was done fixing Miami Morty’s blonde hair, and as he retreated he gave Shy Morty a firm squeeze on his shoulder and said, “We all must do o-our best. We all look after each other in _Rick's_.”

“Yes,” Miami Morty stood and hugged the lithe boy, “you know we must do everything we can, each one of us must cooperate so we don’t become trapped in those nasty games.” Miami Morty stared the boy in the eye and said sternly, “We must do what we must.”

  

Miami Morty kept his word as he observed off-stage as little Shy Morty tremulously danced away. The music was soft and angelical, just as the movements that Shy Morty displayed, keeping it innocent as he twirled and glided around the stage.

The observant Morty was sternly calculating the precision of each move, imperfect and simple, so not Miami Morty's style, yet so well suited to the timid dancer.

He was so immersed in his observations that he didn't notice the presence behind his back. Not even when said presence spoke did Miami Morty tear away his gaze.

"He's doing beautifully, isn't he? Even his trembling limbs seem heaven like."

"Yeah. He really is something." Morty kept his eyes trained on Shy Morty.

"But not in a million years could he be compared to you, my prima dancer."

"You say that to every Morty on stage."

"True." Said voice got closer as it said, "would you like a popsicle?"

Only then did Morty turn to look at his Rick. He had flamboyish style and portentous glasses, a tooth pick hanging from his lips. His eyes always a mystery behind those bluish pink sunglasses.

Morty accepted the offered sweet and unwrapped it with precision, lowering his face towards the candy. He let his tongue dart out exploratorily and licked the sweet popsicle sinfully, eyes always on Rick.

"Morty, you don't have to act for me."

Something teared up inside Morty heart, as he righted himself up and flushed a deep crimson. Morty popped the popsicle into his own mouth and darted his eyes away in embarrassment.

“Morty, please, don’t be like that. I’m just saying you don’t have the need to pretend when we are alone.”

“You mean pretend you aren’t fucking me and everyone else in here?”

“M-M-Morty! Be discreet, w-we don’t know if someone could hear us…”

Miami Rick had taken off his glasses as he looked panickily at Morty. He made to grab his arm but stopped himself.

“It’s okay, Rick. I’m just kidding.”

Morty knew that Rick would never touch him, a thought that strangely enough pained him.

But that was the front they had put up for the rest of the world: Rick conducting the most exclusive dance club within the citadel, owning a total of five Mortys who would never participate in the Morty games for they were solely for dancing exhibitions. And of course, they being the first open couple of Rick and Morty relationship. Which by all means was just a fraud.

Then why had they done it in the first place? Publicity, fame, notoriousness.

 

“Rick, I know you would never do anything to me.”

“I-I-I, yes, you know I wouldn’t f-force you to do anything like that.”

“I know… Come on, it’s showtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,   
> There is so much going on in my life lately, that I felt inspired to write this as a way of entertainment for myself. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you think. :D


	2. Be Careful who you Dance with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty will soon learn the cost of some games.

Rick and Morty went behind stage, taking their usual places before the curtain would go up.

Rick lifted his hands in a sign of warning and asked Morty if he was ready for the usual.

Morty responded by pulling him into a profound kiss, letting his hands explore freely the chest of Rick as he circled his tongue around Rick’s own. Rick reacted by embracing the boy and responding into the kiss with much passion. The young one moaned into the kiss as Rick parted Morty’s legs with his knee and grinded against him.

The curtains went up and the spotlights were on them. Everyone in the crowd became silent, then, they cheered and whistled in excitement at their hosts. 

They made as if they didn't notice the audience and continued their loving exchange for a minute, until Rick turned to grin at the audience and flipped them off. "Fuck you!"

The response was immediate, every Rick yelled "Fuck him." And laughed at the motto of the club.

 

The night was still young as Miami Beach Morty made his way across the dance floor towards the bar. He was a little bit tired of mingling with others, and he felt in desperate need for an orange juice.

Aa he sat quietly at the bar he observed the dancing mass of people gathered in the club.

At the far east corner was his Rick, seated among other important Ricks, discussing who knows what.

How long had he known he harbored true feelings for his Rick? Could it really be only a month since then? It seemed such a long time...

He was about to take another sip from his special juice when he felt eyes on him. Alerted, yet not surprised, he noted that indeed he was being observed by a mysterious Rick all dress in black.

They made eye contact and Morty decided to have some fun teasing the new guy, for he didn't recognize him as a regular.

He finished his drink and licked his lips slowly, eyes always on his target. Swiftly, he stood up and made his way to the dance floor, to a rather clear area where he proceeded to dance and seduce. 

 

Not long did it take for the target to approach him. Without a single word they began dancing sensually against each other. From time to time, Morty checked over his shoulder to make sure his own Rick was looking in his direction.

The Rick with whom he was dancing said sweet nothings now and them, about what a pretty face he had, and the like. Morty did appreciate the kindness in the words, but he was too busy to notice the hint beneath them.

 

The music ascended in bass chords, as Morty moved dexterously his body around his supposed new toy. 

He had only turned to look briefly at his own Rick when he felt a puncture in his thigh. When he turned, the stranger Rick was backing away swiftly into the crowd until he was no longer visible.

Morty was about to walk in his direction when he was assaulted by such an intense pain that his knees buckled and he landed face to face with the floor.

He could see nothing but shoes surrounding him, and when he looked up, he could easily distinguish his own Rick making his way through the crowd, yelling his name as he pushed his way forward.

Once he was by his side, Rick cradled him in his arms and asked for someone to call the Citadel Guards, party was over.

Morty was about to say he was fine when he was shaken once again by searing pain to his leg, to the point of passing out 

 

Two days passed before Miami Beach Morty regained full consciousness and judging by the smell he was situated inside the citadel clinic. Grunting, he tried to righted himself up, but to no avail. So, he became restless and decided to look around for a panic button. Indeed, he had a panic button firmly grasped in his hand, which he proceeded to press.  

Instantly, the room was filled by the medical squad, who where prompt to ask him how he felt.

He didn’t know why, but all he cared about was where was his own Rick. He asked for him, but they said he wasn’t stable enough to receive visits yet. Indeed, his consciousness didn’t last for long, for he once again fell into a deep restless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of you wonderful readers!  
> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. :D  
> PS: I feel bad for poor little Morty, but truth is, sometimes bad thing happen when we least expect them to.


	3. Crushing Reality

Miami Rick stood tall as he pushed Morty's wheelchair further into their home. But as soon the door closed behind them, his facade crumbled and he kneeled in front of Morty, hands on his face.

"Morty, I... don't know what we should do?"

Morty was quiet as silent tears fell down his face, dampening Rick's hands.

Morty could barely believe what had happened to him, moreover, he didn't want to believe it. It was just unfathomable for him. His whole life. Ruined. 

"Morty. I promise I'll find the son of a bitch who did this to you and blow him to smithereens."

"I don't want that, Rick."

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Rick... I..  I can't." Morty croaked, he closed his eyes in a pointless attempt to block reality, that fucking crushing reality that was now his own.

He wanted to lash out in anger as much as he wanted to be comforted.

He... wanted to know why...

Rick continued to caress Morty's face and wipe away the tears as they fell. His boy was hurting inside, he could tell, but he sincerely didn't know how to proceed.

They remained in stiff silence until they overheard the light footsteps coming down the hall of their apartment.

Quickly, Morty righted himself and cleaned the leftover tears. Rick stood once again, and arm over Morty's shoulder he awaited.

What came their way was a chorus of wailings and sniffles from the other four Morty's in their home. Each one puffy eyed, ugly crying as they reached for Miami Morty. 

They knew.

And with that, Miami Morty's heart broke.

 

It was late at night when Morty suddenly awoke. He had become restless with the need to urinate, which had awoken him. Either way, he had tried to get himself on the wheelchair when he fell to the floor. The loud thud resonated in his room and seemed to have alerted the other Morty's for they rushed in aid. That was the end of his privacy.

 

He barely touched his breakfast in the morning, which consisted of very light ingredients he usually preferred. 

But deeply inside, he didn't feel like taking care of his body, even if it meant skipping a meal course.

Why would he?

Dancing was over for him. 

Rick came by and noted how little Morty had eaten, but he couldn't bring himself to push him. 

They sat next to each other without uttering a single word, until the silence was too much and Morty broke into soft cries as he held his hands between his hands.

Rick immediately rose from the table and exclaimed furiously. "That's it! I am finding the f-fucking son of a bitch who did this to you! I-I'll make him suffer worse."

Morty only wailed louder in response.

 

That week, Rick spent most of the time searching the streets and clubs for the one Rick who could match the description that Morty had given him, but to his outmost rage, the only thing his poor Morty remembered where his garments.

Indeed, by the end of the week his promise to avenge Morty still laid unfulfilled. As for his Morty, he… well, he no longer was the same.


	4. The strenght of Morty

A month passed from the incident and many things had changed for their family, for once, Rick’s club was in heavy need of a new star to promote, for Miami Morty had resigned himself to never dance again if he could help it.

And so, a week before the grand reopening of the club, they were desperately searching the streets for an abandoned Morty who might have the talent in him, in exchange for protection, food, and a family. 

Miami Morty decided to be the one to cast them, as soon as they stepped on the stage their trial begun, for Miami Morty was a severe dance judge, and would not settle for anything but perfection. 

That’s when it happened. It was the middle of the third casting in a row when a Morty got too cheeky with Miami Morty’s comments, so he dared him to show him how it should be done. 

Everyone went silent as they awaited expectantly Miami Morty’s reaction. 

With a heavy sigh, Morty was about to reply he couldn’t- but didn’t. For he wanted to show that cheeky bastard even the reminiscence of whom he was. The best dancer in the citadel. And no disability or whatsoever would take that away from him. 

And, he wheeled himself to the stage. 

Shy Morty was petrified by what was happening, but when Miami Morty ordered him to help him get on stage, he did none the less. For he knew how tenacious Miami Morty could be. 

Once on stage, Morty asked that cheeky bastard to move out of his way, for he was about to presence the greatness of true dancing. Morty pushed himself off his chair and sat on the floor next to a pole. 

Cowboy Morty had just enough sense to take out his cellphone and record what was about to happen. And boy oh boy, he was astounded. 

Miami Morty asked for the music to began playing once again from the start, and he made his way up the pole with a firm grasp and everyone could see the tension in his arms as he climbed. 

He let go for a second and glided down the pole with such dexterity that everyone present was open mouthed. He stopped himself from colliding with the floor, and with all the strength of his torso and arms begun climbing once again, but first he spun around in the middle as the music calmed a bit, then, as soon as the song ascended in volume, Morty spiraled around the pole with both his legs dangling swiftly as he fell with the music. 

Once a top again, he did some pirouettes using only his expert hands as support, twirling upside down. 

Once he touched the ground and sat, he knew he was not over yet.


End file.
